<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some things just work out by TheShaddowedSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536808">Some things just work out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow'>TheShaddowedSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earths 53 through 105 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I Tried, I knew I'd forget a tag oof, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, neither planned to get drunk and then married in Vegas, but the tax benefits are nice. Slowly, though, they slip into a routine, get to know each other, and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lian Harper/Rose Wilson, minor Jason Todd/Roy Harper/Koriand'r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earths 53 through 105 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some things just work out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically a sequel to the songfic just before this in the series? It makes sense eon its own though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started out simple. Easy. They got smashed, got married in Vegas. They stayed married for the tax benefits. To cover their tracks, because the American government was so extra, the two moved in together in one of Rose’s men, many penthouses, even if Rose herself spends most of her time at Titan's Tower. The two adjusted to each other, being more roommates than a married couple. They were a similar size and height, and soon neither knew which clothes belonged to who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what do you want to eat tonight?” Lian asked one day. She was in a rather lovely outfit, which made sense since her parents, Jason, Roy, and Kori, were coming over for dinner. Lian even had Rose dress up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I have food covered, when are they expected to come?” The albino twenty-three-year-old walked towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hour and a half,” Lian called back to her. Lian nodded and got to making homemade spaghetti for dinner. She knew Lian was freaking out, but Rose also knew that everything would turn out okay. This was part of the deal. Lian and Rose would stay married, the tax benefits were terrific, but also Rose would have to meet Lian’s parents (Jade not included, and Rose was going to pry into a practical stranger’s past) and friends. Fair enough, Rose supposed. It would have been the same for Rose’s friends and family, but Lian already knew the Bad Girls Club, and the Titans and her family members were either all dead or Deathstroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make pasta!” Rose called back to Lian. “You gotta get anything done before they get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some classes!” Lian did online schooling for college, much cheaper and time-friendly than a traditional college. “Other than that, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do them then!” Rose waited, listening to her leave before smiling and turning back to her task with a shake of her head. The twenty-three-year-old just hoped Lian’s parents like pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann hour and a half later, Rose’s pasta and the sauce was done, and the garlic bread was almost done when there was a knock on her window. Interesting choice. She went over to the security panel and turned off the window alarms and gave the three there a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Rose,” Koriand’r said as she and her husband came in. “I’m Princess Koriand’r of Tameria, the hero Starfire. You may call me Kori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am yes,” Rose chuckled and shook hands with her. “Misters Todd-Harper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is Roy,” the redhead said with a smile. “It’s wonderful to meet my daughter’s wife.” The smile didn’t reach his eyes, but Rose didn’t take offense to that. newly was a rather undesirable situation for most. Rose shook hands with both of them as Lian joined them, hugging her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you lot! The window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Jason said cheekily. “How have you been? Your twenty-first was eventful.” The two had gotten married a little under four months before, on Lian’s twenty-first birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Lian chuckled. “Come to the kitchen; Rose made spaghetti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jason asked. Rose nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love cooking, and I stress bake, if we weren't so active, the Titans and Lian and I would be about fifty pounds more,” Lian joked. Jason nodded, and the group went to the kitchen. Lian gave Rose a concerned look, squeezing her elbow gently as she passed. Rose just nodded to her. She was fine. “I hope you enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stretched and then started brushing her teeth, humming to herself to keep time. She had her hair up in a loose bun and had on one of those headbands people often wore in spas. It was about three weeks after meeting Lian’s parents, which went surprisingly well, and Tim said to take some time off of the Titans. There had been a mission with Slade, and Rose didn’t know why Tim was so overprotective after these damn things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lian walked in and rose a brow. “What’s got you so pissed?” Over the five months of knowing Rose, Lian had gotten used tot eh tells Rose would give. The older woman was never outwardly expressive, but there were ways of understanding how she was feeling. Lian learned these signals about a month in, and always made a note of new ones she discovered. This one, however, was not new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was frustrated and mad. Mostly frustrated, but the anger was there as well. Something with the titans, maybe. She heard from her Papi (Jason) that there had been a mission with her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim is an overprotective asshole," Rose said in her usual emotionless voice. The sharp edge was there, though, an edge her voice only had when she was pissed. “The fucking asshole always benches me after missions with Deathstroke. I’ve told him multiple times not to do that, and he never listens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romcom night, then?” Lian suggested. Rose loved romantic comedies, even if she only, reluctantly, admitted it to Lian. Rose told Lian after Lian told her she was ace. Most wouldn't see why it was as big a deal, but Lian knew instantly it was. Rose was very open about her pansexuality and never hid it or changed herself for anyone. However, admitting she liked romantic comedies and hated action movies? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as big a deal to Rosoe as Lian telling her she was asexual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” Lian smiled, watching Rose’s shoulders slowly lose their tension. “Be out in a bit.” Lian nodded and went to change into something comfortable and wait for Rose to be ready to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lian’s patience was rewarded when Rose came out and sighed, plopping down on the bed. Her hair was undone, and she was in fuzzy pajamas. Majorly stressed and tired then. Lian smiled softly and grabbed the albino woman’s favorite fleece blanket, and wrapped her in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit, relax, and watch romcoms with me.” Rose nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Rose mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” If either noticed how Rose cuddled close to Lian., while Lian wrapped her arm around Rose as they watched, neither mentioned anything to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked super unimpressed. “Red Arrow you’re an idiot.” Lian was Red Arrow currently because she had been working with her parents that night. “You’re lucky I have precognition.” The two girls were in Titan’s Tower, in Rose’s bathroom, and the white-haired woman was stitching up Lian’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have been killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have been if I hadn't shown up and saved your asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so reckless again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” Rose finished and carefully wrapped the wound. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Lian nodded, and Rose helped her off the counter, and the two went to Rose’s bed, collapsing and falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lian woke up, she blinked as she got her bearings. The Lazarus Pit was purring in her brain, but she ignored it for now. Her eyes were probably much more akin to Lazarus Pit color than her natural emerald green. Lian hated getting injuries; it always made the Pit so much louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To distract herself, Lian looked around. Rose’s space, like her many penthouses before Lian decorated them, was very sparse, with no personal things except for a picture the two took during their ‘honeymoon’ which was going around seeing the seven natural wonders. It was one they took in front of Mount Everest. They hadn’t attempted to climb it, but it was still fun to visit and hike some of the trails in the mountain range. Lian smiled and chuckled. It was one of the few times Rose had smiled. It was a lot of fun, even if they hadn’t seen the aurora lights yet. They would, though, Lian was sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either get up fully or settle back down,” Rose complained, not opening her eyes. “And you should settle back down; you’re injured.” Lian laughed and obliged, settling back down and slowly drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lian would just… Shut down, sometimes. Rose never reacted, just silently pulled her away from others, drew her a bath, then left wherever they were currently leaving for the evening and giving her space. She never badgered Lian, never asked questions, or got in her space, just gave her much needed alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, if Rose wanted too, she could probably ask once Lian’s eyes were no longer practically glowed a sickly green, looking not unlike a shallow pool. However, they had an unspoken understanding. Lian didn’t ask rose about Deathstroke, and in return, Rose never asked Lian about her birth mother. They would give information every once in a while, but only when they wanted too and when they were comfortable sharing it. The others never asked. To some, this was odd, even unhealthy. However, for people like them, who held their cards close to their chest, who had been under constant scrutiny for one reason or another, it was nice. They never had to explain themselves, never had to talk about things they just couldn't. It worked for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Matilda said as Rose arrived at her apartment in Central. “What do I owe this visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lian needs her time alone; I’ll cook her breakfast in bed tomorrow.” Matilda nodded, used to these types of drops yes by now, and let her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when will I properly meet her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks sounds good?” Matilda hummed and nodded, texting Riley and Catie on the newly created UNet to come over for a girl’s night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks later, when the Bad Girls Club was over, that someone said something. Riley was the youngest of the group at 17, and also the bluntest and outspoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two know you’re you’ve been in love for months, right?” Riley asked. Lian and Rose didn’t even glance up from where they were making dessert, no space between them as Rose mixed the cookie dough and Lian sprinkled in mint chocolate chips, to the blonde who had recently started straightening her hair and two strands of her bangs on her left side were recently dyed red for one strand and blue for the other sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Rose and Lian aid together casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem worth mentioning something we were both aware of,” Rose shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have an understanding,” Lian added. Matilda chuckled. The Italian-American’s realization that she loved her partner, Aspen, was much more dramatic, for her at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are the most ridiculous people I know, and I know Wildcard here,” Matilda chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mm,” Rose hummed, a small smile gracing her lips. She was always more expressive around her friends. “Same with you lot.” Riley giggled, and Catie got them their readied baking pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lian smiled softly at Rose and kissed her temple before snapping the bowl and spoon, licking them both clean happily after they got the cookie dough arranged on the tray and into the oven. For them, things almost worked in reverse. It didn’t matter, though. With how their lives were chaotic, it just made sense not to waste time making a huge deal out of it. The two knew how they felt about each other, and even though Rose would still occasionally go out for a quick one night stand or two, she always told Lian and made sure it was okay. Lian always was with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had a nonverbal way of communicating. They got each other, and Lian swore Rose and she had had entire conversations at an eye glance. It started simple, secure, and was continuing in much the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls just hoped it would never end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>